


It's Complicated

by Bughead_1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_1/pseuds/Bughead_1
Summary: Some smut in this chapter so be warned





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyday I wake up at 6:30, get out of bed and pull a brush through my blonde hair. It’s naturally straight, or at least it was. When I was younger my hair was straight and soft; it was perfect. As I grew up, my hair became knotted and less perfect as did my world around me. Anyway, I could straighten my hair but I never find time so I throw it up in a messy bun and go to my closet. This is what takes so much of my time.

I stare at my clothes, go through the entire closet about three times just to end up back to the original shirt I picked. At one point I thought about picking out clothes the night before. The theory that I could shave some time off my daily routine would always be a theory, nothing more. I tried it one night and the next morning I realized I was kidding myself last night by thinking it would actually look good. Even if I actually pulled off the look, the weather would decide to be a bitch that day. And of course there was that last issue, my self-doubt. See I am the queen of insecurity; I am constantly second guessing every decision I make. Naturally I would be impulsive at the worst moment with the worst person.

After getting dressed, I go into the bathroom to attempt putting on makeup. I try to look like the girls at school, my best friend, or the girls on TV. This process consists of a lot of makeup remover, used about three times because I never get it right. Eventually I give up and put on mascara because it’s pointless to keep trying and because I glance at the time to see that I am running way too late. I run downstairs and skip breakfast, which I know I’ll regret later. Of course I don’t know where my keys are, because that would be too easy. Once I find them, I race to the car and speed to school, hoping I don’t get pulled over. At least today I get lucky and make it to school without a ticket, but not lucky enough to find a parking spot that isn’t miles away from school. So this is my life, the fabulous life of Betty Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I race to the building, keeping my eyes peeled for teachers that notice I’m late or the person I just can’t see right now; I don’t really know which one would be worse. Up ahead I see my best friend Veronica walking up the steps on her phone, most likely texting Archie, her boyfriend. I call out to her and she turns around, her raven hair cascading down past her shoulders. Veronica smiles and waves, waiting for me to catch up as I hurry across the street. “At least I’m not the only one running late today!” I call out to her as I reach the steps.

“It’s not like anyone ever gets in trouble, Betty. Archie is already inside waiting at the lockers with Cheryl, Toni and Trev. Jughead is running late too though, do you think we should wait for him?” Veronica asks. I immediately shake my head no and continue towards the doors. Veronica catches up to me and stops me to turn at look her. She searches my face for…well I don’t know what she was looking for and I don’t think she did either. Finally she lets me go but doesn’t ignore my weird behavior. “What is up with you? You’re always the one to wait behind for someone.”

I didn’t know what to say; I’d never been good at bullshitting. I could for a paper, no problem, but in person I just stuttered and stammered. “I just really can’t be late today; I have a test”. Veronica stared at me for a moment and then squinted her eyes because she totally caught me in a lie.

“Betty, we have all the same classes. What are you hiding from me? I mean come on, I’m your best friend.”

Again I didn’t know what to say. She was right; she was my best friend. See back in 5th grade, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Trev, Archie, and Jughead formed a group of friends. I was so shy and didn’t really have even one friend. Veronica saw this and brought me into the group. At first it was really awkward; I rarely spoke and I felt invisible. Then one day Trev told this joke and I started to crack up. Everyone stared at me for what felt like forever and then joined me in laughing. They were laughing with me not at me and somehow that was the beginning of me breaking out of my shell.

Over the years, we all grew tighter. Even now in junior year, we’re as close as we can be. Of course there were fights, usually between the girls, but nothing has torn us apart. I can’t tell Veronica because if I do, I might ruin everything and she was the one to bring me in to the group. However if she were my best friend, well maybe then she would understand or at least forgive me and keep my secret. “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise to not interrupt me and you have to keep it a secret”. I gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before I tell her, and therefore tell you, I need to explain something. Trev began to have a crush on me in about 8th grade; I was not interested. That was a time when our group became a little awkward, but then in freshman year, Trev said that he no longer liked me like that. He claimed to like Josie, a very popular cute girl, and the typical kind of girl a boy would like. We all knew that Trev was lying but everything was back to normal so no one said anything. Archie and Veronica began to date and Trev started to talk to Josie leaving the rest of us single. Jughead was never really single, but he was never lonely. There was never a time when there wasn’t a girl chasing after him. He loved it and Cheryl, Toni, and I watched these poor girls go through Jughead’s rotation. The three of us had fleeting flings, never any relationships though.

In junior year Josie decided she wanted a jock, not some nice, normal guy. She went after Jughead once, but he knew it would hurt Trev, and more importantly he just didn’t like her. So he rejected Josie, which was unacceptable in her world. She went around telling people that she must have temporarily lost her mind. Jughead was a stoner and ‘just so not worth her time’. We all laughed it off, but Trev was secretly hurt. Jughead didn’t do anything with Josie, but the fact that she wanted him at all just upset him. Josie began dating Reggie, the football star of the school, and flaunted him around the halls.

“She’s a bitch,” Veronica said.

“Fuck her dude, there are so many other girls in the school,” Jughead told Trev.

“Not many you haven’t fucked,” Archie scoffed.

“Archie shut up,” All the girls said simultaneously and Veronica hit him. We all sat in Jughead’s basement smoking and drinking. Well actually I didn’t, it wasn’t my thing so that left me to be the designated driver. No one else could really say anything; we couldn’t think of anything else that would help cheer him up. Cheryl asked Jughead if he had food and the group ran up to the kitchen to find anything edible. Trev stayed down in the basement with me and I sat there silently, awkwardly.

Finally I thought of something to say. “Trev, Josie was just a stupid girl. She was self-absorbed and you deserve so much better. But she was just one girl; you’re in your junior year. And this is just high school. You have so much more time to find the right girl, one who will actually want you for you and will know you better than you know yourself”. I said it and mentally gave myself a pat on my back, but I should’ve kicked myself because Trev took it the wrong way. He leaned over and kissed me. At first I was going to push him back but something in my body wouldn’t let me. Everyone walked down the steps as we kissed and cheered for us. Trev smiled and my stomach turned.

Nothing really ever happened after that, but somehow we were suddenly dating in Trev’s eyes. This all happened about two months ago and since nothing ever happened after that kiss, I assumed Trev finally let it go. Last Friday Trev showed up at my doorstep and asked to come in. I thought nothing of it, like I said I thought it was finally done. Apparently Trev never let go of that night though; he followed me up to my room and we sat on my bed. Before I could even get a word out, Trev kissed me, shoving his tongue down my throat. He grabbed for my breast but this time every fiber in my body let me push him away. I couldn’t explain anything, apologize, or even ask questions. He raced down the stairs and I heard the door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veronica already knew that part. I called her right after and she told me that it was not my fault that Trev still held on to those feelings. She said that maybe the kiss wasn’t the best thing to do but I couldn’t change the past. After talking for hours, Veronica apologized because she had to get ready for a date with Archie. I told her it was fine and I would be fine too. That was a big lie; I knew it right when I said it. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t tell Veronica I needed her to cancel her date and just come sit with me. That’s one of the most selfish things I could do. So I lay back on bed and thought about what I needed to do, or whom I could call. Cheryl and Toni were shopping and would think that that would be the best therapy.

The only person left was Jughead. Now he was definitely a womanizer but he also was my best guy friend in the group. Jughead was the male equivalent to Veronica so I picked up the phone and called him. “Juggie”.

“Betty”. Jughead replied.

“Are you busy?” I did my best not to choke up, “I mean it’s a Friday night. Of course you are. I’m sorry, I’ll talk to you later”. I hung up without even letting him reply. It would hurt even more hearing my other best friend say they were too busy for me. I would also be angry; I mean I would never do that. Of course I wouldn’t be busy with anything but still. I grabbed one of my stuffed animals and cried.

Anyway, I lay there for like an hour and then I heard my front door open. My parents were away for the weekend so my heart started to race. Someone was breaking in and I had nothing to defend myself with. A smart person would shut the door and call 911. I’m not that smart person; I decided to try and find some makeshift weapon. All I had was my brush, but I figured maybe it could somehow help me. I went to the top of stairs and couldn’t see anyone. Then I heard a noise in the kitchen and dropped my brush because I jumped from the surprise. ‘Great’, I thought, ‘I lost my weapon and made sure the robber know I was home’. I heard steps coming towards the stairs and quickly backed against one of the sidewalls. The ‘robber’ walked up, laughed, and then called my name.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I said; it was Jughead. “You’re supposed to be out fucking some poor girl who doesn’t know any better”.

“Harsh.” Jughead came all the way up and held a six-pack in one hand, the other holding a bag of weed. He also wore a backpack, which meant he had more alcohol and a bong as well.

“You stole my dad’s beer? Really, you couldn’t get your older brother to buy you some?”

“Sweet Pea is away at school silly”. Jughead said as if I was a kid. I hated when he talked to me like that and he knew that.

“Why do you even-“ I got cut off.

“Only way to perk you up.” Jughead told me as he walked into my room.

“Is that so? I hear you have another way”. I retorted. He turned around and stared for a second. “Oh my god I’m not asking for…that. I’m not asking for any of this. You know I don’t do this”.

“You do tonight”. It sounded like a demand and for some reason, I didn’t resist. Jughead grabbed the bong and vodka from his bag, set out 2 shot glasses, and put the six-pack down all in a row. “Which one first? I suggest the beer since you’ve never done this.” I listened to his recommendation, popped one open, and took a sip. My face scrunched up from the awful taste. Jughead laughed at my lack of experience. This made me determined to show him I could handle it.

“I can do this. Don’t laugh at me.” I said. He smiled and nodded his head okay even though he knew I couldn’t. I looked at the can and then chugged it. “Okay, smoke next.” I declared. Jughead stopped me before I grabbed at the bong.

“Okay first, you don’t know how to do this and second I didn’t mean to corrupt you within a matter of five minutes.” Jughead said. I took the bong from him and told him to show me how but he refused.

“You brought this so I could cheer up, which means to just forget what happened today. So do what you came here to do.” I replied, very determined.

“I didn’t mean to do it all at once. And what did happen today? I forgot to ask.” Jughead asked.

“Nothing.” I said quickly, putting the bong down and crawling up on my bed. Jughead joined me and we sat against my headboard. I had my knees pulled up and hugged them against me.

“Okay, I’ll guess. Fight with Veronica?” I didn’t reply. “No that’s not it, and let's be honest a fight with Cheryl or Toni would not lead to this.” Jughead said knowing it would make me smile, and it did. “Come on Betts, how bad could it be?”

I hesitated and finally told him. When I did he just sat there and looked almost angry or upset. I couldn’t tell; for the first time I couldn’t figure out what Jughead was thinking. “Are you going to say something?” I asked after a few minutes.

“I thought he let go of those feelings.” That was his reply. I sat there confused and then I thought about Josie. Jughead truly wasn’t into her, but I remembered that when Trev found out Josie wanted Jughead, he assured Trev that he would never break the guy code. I realized what he meant now; it was like the Trev situation but also not at all like it. Jughead wanted me but could never have me.

“How long?” I asked. He knew what I meant. How long had he wanted me?

“When Trev was talking to Josie, we all knew he wasn’t over you. I wanted to believe he was because I liked you. But every time I convinced myself, Trev would be around you or someone mentioned your name…and I knew I was kidding myself. So I distracted myself with girls and pot and alcohol. Those nights in the basement, it was all I could do not to-“ I cut him off and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter so be warned

Chapter 5  
Neither of us pulled back and thought for a moment. I got on top of him and we continued to kiss while he unbuttoned his shirt. Jughead pulled my shirt over my head and got on top of me. He kissed me everywhere and started to undo my jeans, but I finally stopped him. Jughead sat up and was worried. “Is this too far? It is isn’t?”

“I’m a virgin.” I whispered, like I was embarrassed. He lay next to me and sighed. We lay there in silence until it was pitch black out. “Do you want to go?” I asked, secretly hoping he would say no.

“Do you want me to?” Jughead replied. I didn’t answer; I got up and pulled my dresser drawer open to get pajamas, then headed to my private bathroom. I picked the sexiest pajamas I had, which was a thong and kind of big t-shirt; it barely covered my bottom half. I came out and he was in the same position. When he looked over I saw the surprise and arousal all at once. Jughead couldn’t say anything for a minute but finally he said, “So I’ll stay then?” he smiled and I laughed.

Jughead stayed the night, but nothing happened. We talked about anything and everything; I completely opened myself up to him. “I never even came close to having sex. No one was…I don’t know worthy? Does that sound bitchy?” I asked.

“No I know what you mean.” He replied.

“Jughead, that act you put on, how you’re…well you act like a douche. But that is just an act right?” I asked, hoping I was right, that he just pretended. But the look on his face said it all. I backed away, seriously considering asking him to leave.

“I’m not with you. I’m not too much of a douche with the rest of the group; well I try not to be. I am with other girls, I don’t know why.” He explained and I lay there, thinking about what he had just told me. Was that acceptable; was I supposed to just let it go? Jughead sat there patiently, but anxiously waiting for me to respond.

“You aren’t a total douche I guess. I’m just tired; lets go to sleep.” I did my best to be okay with it. He wasn’t a dick to me and tried not to be with our friends. The girls would go away right? I wasn’t totally sure about that and that freaked me out. But then I remembered that we didn’t have sex, I had no claim over him.

“B how is this anything to regret? You didn’t have sex; you just drank a beer. I forgive you” Veronica laughed sarcastically and was about to open the door when I jumped in front of her. “Betty what the hell?”

“You didn’t let me finish. Okay so he slept over and I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth; I didn’t want to have morning breath. Also I had to pee.” Veronica and I laughed, but then I continued on more serious. “I got back into bed and pretended to still be sleeping when he woke up. I heard him go to the bathroom and when he came out he said he knew I was awake. So I opened my eyes and he stood there in boxers and had fucking sexy abs. I’m not going to lie; I really wanted to grab him and fuck him right there. But I didn’t and he went to pack up his stuff. I sat up and sadly said, “You’re not leaving me right?”

Jughead turned back looked confused. “Why would I stay? I didn’t know you had plans for us.” He had his stuff all packed and moved on to getting dressed.

“I don’t, but…I don’t want to be alone.” I told him.

“Then call Veronica or something.” Jughead said, sounding really mad. I didn’t know why so I got up to stop him. “Get back in bed Betty.”

“What? Why?” I was so confused; I didn’t know what I did.

“You look really sexy right now, just like you wanted, but you’re teasing me. We’re not going to have sex, right? So just get back in bed, cover up, and let me go” Jughead replied.

“No.” I kissed him and he dropped his stuff on the floor. We moved back on to my bed; Jughead was on top of me like the night before. He took his shirt off while I removed mine and then we went back to kissing.

“Betts, this is your first time.” Jughead sat up and stopped kissing me again. ”Are you sure you want it to be me?” He asked.

“I replied by pulling him back down to kiss me until he stopped again and got off the bed. I was about to get mad, but he got down on his knees, pulled my panties down and started to…you know.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Continue” Veronica demanded.

“Okay so he did that until I came and it was so…well you know what it feels like.” I stopped; I was afraid to continue for some reason.

“So you had sex? Right after Trev came and kissed you; you lost your virginity to Jughead.” Veronica paused and then said, “I’m not mad and I’ll never tell anyone. Not even Archie.” She hugged me, put her arm around my shoulder, and walked me into school.

We arrived at the lockers and everyone was there except for Jughead. Trev wouldn’t look at me, but everything else was normal. Veronica and Archie kissed and Cheryl and Toni asked about everyone’s weekends. They had gone shopping; Veronica said she spent it with Archie. Then there was silence as everyone looked at Trev and me. Veronica jumped in to save me.

“I wonder where Jughead is.” She wondered.

“He’s always late babe. I’m sure he’s fine.” Archie reassured Veronica. When he wasn’t looking, she mouthed, ‘I’m sorry’ to me and I smiled as if it were okay. She knew it wasn’t and I did too but we couldn’t do anything else.

“What about you Trev?” Cheryl asked. Trev looked down at the ground for a second and then said that he was with some friends we didn’t know. It might not have been a lie; I’m sure he had friends besides us. Right?

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class except Veronica and I. We literally had every class together and she tried to take my mind off the person she knew was eating away at me. ‘Kind of ironic’ I thought, but then gulped. Heading straight towards us was Jughead, looking so sexy that it turned me on and made me nervous all at once. Veronica and I stopped in our tracks and she asked if we should just walk past him.

“No. We haven’t talked since that day. I need to figure things out with him.” I told her and asked her to make an excuse for me being late to class. Veronica squeezed my hand and walked ahead, and said hi as she passed Jughead. He reached me and I saw Veronica turn around for a second. “Jughead.” I said.

“Betty. Did you miss me? I’m sure you wanted to call me Sunday for some more. Maybe learn more tricks.” He said smugly. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Great. You’re drunk. Come with me.” I said as I took him to the drama auditorium. There was a balcony above the seats below; it was the place people went to hook up. Jughead smiled and reached to undo his belt, but I stopped him and sat him down.

“Jughead, stop. Saturday wasn’t like it was with any of your other girls. We both know that. Of course you’re drunk and probably high so this isn’t going to be easy, but I want to talk about it.” I said very formally. I was kneeling in front of him so I could look him in the eyes.

“Betty,” Jughead picked me up and had me straddling him, “We don’t need to talk. Let’s just do what we both know you wanted to come up here to do.” Unfortunately I was wearing a button down shirt so he could easily start undressing me. I tried to stop him; we needed to talk, not have sex. He picked me up again and laid me on the floor, sliding my jeans off.

“Jug, I didn’t come up for this. We need to talk.” I said, but it was more of a moan. He kissed my neck and kissed down my body until he got to my pussy. Jughead pushed my panties aside and started to eat me out. I moaned and then he stopped. I propped myself up on my elbows and was confused, and secretly worried he changed his mind.

“Do you still want to talk?” Jughead asked, smiling. I shook my head no. “I don’t know if I believe it. Maybe we should just get to class.” I knew what he wanted and even though I wanted to stay strong, I caved.

“Juggie. Please don’t stop. We can talk later. I want this.” I begged.

“What do you want? I want to hear you say it.” He insisted.

“I want you to eat me out.” I moaned. But Jughead just looked at me, waiting for more. “I want you to make me cum and fuck me and make me cum again.”

“Just make sure to be quiet. I know how loud you get.” Jughead grinned widely, loving that he got me just where he wanted me. And I knew I wanted it too. So he ate me out until I came, which did make it really hard to be quiet. Then Jughead sat back down on the seat and pulled me up to straddle him again. He slid right in, nice and deep.

We both came; I finished many more times than he did. He said it was only fair he at least got to cum one more time. Jughead sat down and I got on my knees. It was my first time to give a blowjob. He warned me when he was about to cum so I took him deeper in my mouth and swallowed.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked. At this point he was a little more sober and therefore not acting so sleazy. I sat back on my knees and couldn’t think of anything to say. I really didn’t know if I was okay. “Betts?” He sounded worried. Finally I snapped out of it.

“Yeah. I think so.” It was all I could think to say. We sat there in silence but it wasn’t awkward, it was just quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We both got dressed and before I opened the door to leave Jughead grabbed my hand. “I’ll come by your house today and we can actually talk. I’m sorry.” He said, sincerely upset about how he just manipulated me.

“Do I look like I just had sex?” I asked. It was the only thing I could say. I was mad but I do have control so as much as I wanted to think that what just happened was his fault I couldn’t. I couldn’t look Jughead in the eye because I was ashamed of what we did, not just now; everything we did in the past few days was so wrong.

“No, I guess not. You missed first period though; Veronica is going to know.” Jughead replied.

“She knows.” I said, pulled my hand away, and walked down the steps without looking back. I didn’t hear footsteps but I was so angry with both of us. I didn’t care if he came down; it was probably best if I stayed away from him. And Trev. See the damage I was talking about?

“Betty!” Veronica called from behind me. I stopped but didn’t know what to say; I knew what she was coming to talk about. I tried to come up with something quick, but of course I couldn’t bullshit. “How did the talk-“ She stopped and gave me a good look over. “You had sex again!”

“Shush! Could you not be so loud please?” I asked.

“B, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but the way you’re handling this is just so wrong. It was your first time. And even if it was with Jughead, you still need to talk it out.” Veronica explained. I started to get upset and she took me off to a corner so no one saw me cry.

“V, I don’t even know if there is anything to talk out with him. He doesn’t do relationships, you know that.” I said it and it made me cry more. “I lost my virginity to the worst possible person.”

“Betty we both know how Jughead is but that’s with meaningless girls. No offense to them. You aren’t one of those girls. I’ve seen you two and honestly I’m not that surprised that it was with him. I didn’t know you would do it outside of a relationship, or so quickly. But this has been a long time coming. We all knew Trev was so wrong for you; you need to be challenged and you need a guy who will loosen you up a bit.” Veronica laughed and I smiled.

“I do second guess myself a lot. Jug doesn’t make me want to. Whatever we’ve ever done, I didn’t analyze it. He wouldn’t let me.” I smiled in the memory of all of us at Sweetwater River. There’s a big cliff to jump off and I always refused to go when we went there, but Jughead grabbed me and the two of us jumped off. Everyone thought I would be furious but I was just exhilarated and wanted to go again. I snapped back into reality and said, “V, Jughead might be the best in that respect but he’s not into being in a relationship. He’s coming over today and I already know what he’s going to tell me.”

“Don’t underestimate him okay? Now come with me so that you don’t look like you just had sex.” Veronica pushed me towards the bathroom. “How is it by the way?”

“Veronica!” I exclaimed. She took my hair out of the ponytail and cocked one eyebrow in the mirror, looking at me. “Amazing.” I finally said.

“I always thought he would be. Don’t tell Archie.” Veronica said and we both laughed as she gave me the makeover she always loves to do.

School finally ended and I headed to my car. I had been waiting all day for the last bell to ring. All I could think about was how to handle myself when Jughead would tell me that we could never work. He said he had liked me for so long, but maybe once he got me he lost interest. Then Veronica’s voice popped into my head, “Don’t underestimate him”. As I reached my car I saw Jughead leaning against the door, seeming to be as nervous as I was. “Can I catch a ride?” He asked.

“Might as well, you’re coming back to my house, aren't you?” I replied. He nodded his head yes and we got into the car. The ride was quiet and awkward so finally I decided to break the silence. “So when is Sweet Pea coming back from school?” I asked. The two of those boys were so close to me; Sweet Pea was like my older brother too.

“This Friday night. He gets off for summer break earlier than most schools.” Jughead responded.

“Oh. Are the three of us going to do anything? I mean we usually do; I guess this…thing complicates that though.” I rambled on because I was nervous and I didn’t want to be in awkward silence but talking didn’t seem to be much better because Jughead replied irritably,

“Betty, can you just wait until we’re at your house to talk about this please?” I didn’t say anything, which we both took as a yes. It felt like the longest ride even though I wasn’t extremely far from school.

I pulled into my driveway and parked. Jughead quickly got out of the car and then stopped at the door, clearly remembering I had the keys. I let him in and he went to couch.

I proceeded to the kitchen since I hadn’t eaten all day. “Do you want anything to eat?” I called out to Jughead.

“No.” he replied. I made a sandwich, got a soda, and joined him in the living room, setting my snack on the coffee table.

“Okay. What do you have to say?” I said, very formally.

He looked at me, puzzled. “You wanted to talk to me Betts. What am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know. I want you to tell me what the sex meant.” I answered. This statement was followed with a lot of silence. I decided to just eat while he would say it was a one, well two time thing. Jughead would say I needed to forget it and never tell anyone besides Veronica.

Jughead was quiet for so long that I finished my food entirely. I was confused but then I figured it out; he wanted to let me down easier than the other girls because he was actually going to be around me. “What I want would never work.” Jughead said. That was all he could come up with?

“What do you want? Why wouldn’t it work?” I asked. He looked at me like he couldn’t believe what I was asking.

“I want you Betty!” Jughead exclaimed. “I actually want a relationship with someone and it’s the worst person to want!”

I sat down next to him and tried to think of what to say because I felt the same way. He was right; what was the point of even thinking about it anymore? Unless…”What if it could work?” I asked. Jughead just looked at me too confused to say anything. “Trev can’t know obviously.” I said.

“Neither can Cheryl and Toni. What about Archie?” Jughead wondered.

“Well Veronica knows and promised not to tell Archie so I’m going to take that as a no.” I told him.

“So then you’re proposing we date secretly?” Jughead asked. I nodded my head yes and he laughed. “Betty, we wouldn’t be able to go out in public; we would be restricted to my house and yours. We would just be having sex all the time; that’s not a relationship.”

“Not true. You have a basement that we could have like dinners in or something.” I said. He laughed and said okay. “It won’t be just sex; we have self control.” I assured him. We sat there and didn’t know what to do. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Jughead replied. It felt so weird even though everything was normal. I put a movie on and sat back on the couch. We sat there stiffly until he pulled me into the crook of his arm. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. As I went back to sit back, Jughead pulled me up to straddle him. So much for self-control.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
We made out until I heard a car pull into the driveway; my mom was home. I jumped off him and pushed him to go up the stairs and in my room. Then I jumped back on the couch and the door opened. I looked back at my mom and smiled as she put her stuff on the kitchen counter. “How was school?” she asked.

“Great.” I turned the movie off, “I actually have a lot of homework to do though so I should grab my stuff and go to my room.” As I went to get my bag I saw Jughead’s next to mine and grabbed it quickly while my mom wasn’t looking.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me; dad has to work late again.” She said and we looked at each other, she looked sad. Dad had been ‘working late’ with his secretary for the past month but mom wouldn’t acknowledge it. We both knew; I think we all knew, even dad, but no one wanted to say anything. I nodded my head and went upstairs.

Jughead propped himself up on his elbow; he could immediately tell that I was upset. “What happened? Does she know I’m here or something because I can just bullshit an excuse.” He said and jumped off the bed to comfort me.

“It’s nothing, it’s just the stuff with my parents. My dad is ‘working late’ again. My mom is never going to do anything about it so he just continues getting away with it and it makes me hate him. I don’t want to have to hate my dad. It used to be good; I don’t know what changed.” I cried and Jughead could barely understand but he did his best.

“What do you want me to do for you babe” He asked. I stood there and thought, and then I started packing a bag. “Betty…?” Jughead was confused.

“Oh! Can I stay over the next few days?” He nodded and helped me. “I’ll just tell my mom I’m at Veronica house, ask Veronica to cover me just in case, and then I have to make one last stop before we go to your house.” I replied.

I snuck Jughead out of the house and told my mom I was staying at Veronica’s place for a couple days. This wasn’t a crazy request; our moms had become as tight as Veronica and I over the years. So, long sleepovers were a perfect cover and occasionally did actually happen. Maybe they knew and just trusted us but we never wanted to find out. I gave Jughead my phone and told him to tell Veronica the plan. Meanwhile I had gotten into the driver’s seat, turned on the car, and pulled out of the driveway with determination on my mind.

“Where are we going?” Jughead asked.

“You’ll see.”

“Babe, no. This is a really bad idea.”

“I have to do this.” I said when I pulled into the parking lot of where my dad worked. “He needs to pick between us. I know he’ll pick right; he’s just going through like a mid-life crisis or something.” I continued as we walked into the building, Jughead following behind me. We got into the elevator and I pressed the button for my dad’s floor. I could tell Jughead thought I was making a mistake but he didn’t know what our family was like before this. My mom and dad could work everything out.

The elevator door opened and the bell rang with it. Mostly everyone was cleared of the offices; in fact everyone was. I knew exactly where my dad’s office and as we walked towards it, I heard giggling that made my stomach turn and my face pale. Jughead came up and put his hands on my shoulders. “We don’t have to do this baby” He assured me.

“You’re right. We don’t have to; I want to.” I pulled away from him stopped before I opened the door to my dad’s office. “Stay out here okay? Please?” I asked and he nodded. I turned the knob and immediately regretted doing so. My dad was sitting on his chair and his blonde secretary, the one who always greeted me so friendly whenever I visited, was kneeling before him.

Neither of us could say anything. I had planned a whole speech but my mind was totally blank and my dad stuttered until he finally could speak. “I can explain.” He said. HE COULD EXPLAIN?!

“What is there to explain dad?” I didn’t want to but I started to cry, “I was going to come in here and tell you to choose between us and her, but fuck the speech.” I said.

“Betty, language.”

“You have the audacity to tell me to watch my language meanwhile your secretary just had your cock in her mouth. So you can just shut the hell up. I wanted you to come back, to want to come back. Now I come in here and see this and I don’t care what you want or do. Get your shit out of the house and don’t come back.” I said, furiously.

“Sweetie I know you’re upset but you can’t really make these decisions. It’s up to your mother.” My dad replied.

“Dad…if you think she’ll want you back, you’re fucking crazy. And as far as money goes, she makes more than you do in a month. You and…” I looked at the secretary for her name.

“Mandy.” She answered quietly, like a mouse.

“You and Mandy can have a great life together.” I looked at Mandy and said “I wouldn’t trust him too much though; I mean look how you got him.” I looked back at my dad and had my final words. “Fuck you for this. Just fuck you; you aren’t my dad.”

I walked out with Jughead and kept it together until the elevator doors closed. The whole ride down I sobbed and he took the keys so I could continue crying as we went to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter!

Chapter 8

We arrived at Jughead’s house and my face was red and snotty. I couldn’t move; that wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The image just kept running through my head over and over. Jughead walked over to my side of the car and opened the door. I got out and headed towards the door like a zombie. Jughead walked beside me and had his arm around my waist. No one was home; no one was ever home which made this sleepover so easy and so frequent for any of us.

I hadn’t actually ever stayed overnight here unless it our other friends were too. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked. “I mean I know you aren’t but…I don’t really know what to say in this situation.”

“That wasn’t what I expected. But I’ll be okay.” I replied. He looked me right in the eye, trying to tell if I was going insane. I couldn’t blame him; this was the only way I knew how to handle this. Jughead could see that I was in some type of shock and I could see that he was puzzled. I walked past him and brought my bags to his room; I didn’t feel like unpacking or doing anything really. Jughead walked in and told me he ordered pizza for dinner.

“I think you should just distract yourself.” He said. I sat up and was so angry if he was seriously suggesting sex right now. “Not that, we could just watch a movie or something. Does that sound good?” I shook my head yes and we put on a movie, ate the pizza when it came, and finally I lay back and fell asleep. I felt Jughead get up and he tucked me in; any other time I would hate it and feel like a child, but this time it was just what I needed.

It was awkward when we woke up the next morning. Jughead only had one bathroom upstairs so it was weird sharing, especially with him. When I was ready I waited by the door for what felt like forever. ‘I thought it was the girls that took forever’ I joked in my head. He was finally ready and we drove; if he hadn’t lived so close to the school, I would have had to speed like usual. I didn’t understand what the hell always took him so long.

I parked but he stopped me from getting out. “What are we going to do?” Jughead asked. His question confused me. “About Trev, Betty. How are we handling this?”

“Well, I believe the plan was to not tell him.” I replied.

“Betts, be serious. It’s going to be hard to act totally normal around him.” Jughead explained. I stopped and thought for a second.

“We did it after we had sex; we were completely normal. So we’ll just act like that.” I told him.

“Betty I wasn’t really around you guys and when I was, I was drunk. Now we’ve had sex and we’re secretly dating. What do we do?” Jughead asked again. I thought about what he was saying; he was right. Finally I came up with an idea.

“As much as I hate that this can be an excuse, we can just blame it on my dad. Obviously I would be upset and acting weirdly; no one will even notice you if you’re awkward.” I explained to Jughead and he agreed; it was a pretty good plan. “Oh, by the way, I think I should go back home after school to be with my mom. I can drive you home first though since you’re on my way back anyway.” I said, getting out of the car and waiting for Jughead. We walked in and I went through the pain of telling everyone what happened. Veronica immediately came to my side and didn’t leave it until the last bell.

After I kissed Jughead and dropped him off, I continued on to my house. When I pulled in, I remembered I forgot my stuff at Jugheads, but I could get it later. While I was thinking about that, I missed the sight of my dad’s car in the driveway. I came in the house I saw my mom and dad talking in the kitchen. They were talking, not yelling or fighting and I thought I was dreaming. “Um…hi?” I didn’t know what to say.

“Hello Betty how was school?” My mom asked. She was going about her our regular routine as if her cheating husband wasn’t across the counter from her. My dream quickly turned into a nightmare.

“Sweetie your mom and I-“ My dad started to speak but I cut him off instantly.

“Do not talk to me,” I said. My mom asked me to calm down and explained that they were going to try to work things out. “Work things out?! Mom you didn’t see what I saw last night. You would never consider giving him a second chance if you did.”

“Betty,” my dad put his hand up when I went to shut him down, “I made a mistake and I want to make it right, with your mother and with you.” He told me.

“You made a mistake?! You promised to be faithful, to never hurt her! If she wants to forgive you and live in denial all over again, then I can’t change that. But you will never ever make your ‘mistake’ right with me.” My heart was racing and I couldn’t calm down; I ran upstairs and got out a suitcase.

“What are you doing Betty? You’re being dramatic, he’s sorry.” My mom called up to me. I packed more of my things and before leaving I grabbed a family picture I had on my dresser and smashed it in the trash can. My parents tried to talk to me as I walked down the stairs, out the door and into my car. I sped off and didn’t look back. Finally I parked next to the curb and walked up to the door and knocked. Jughead opened the door; I set my stuff down and asked,

“Got any vacancies?”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“They got back together.” I said as Jughead led me up to his room, my bags in his hands. We walked into his room and I threw myself on my bed. He asked if I was okay while he put my bags in the corner. “ You know, you would think I would be upset, but I’m just so angry. How did this even happen? How did my dad convince my mom to forgive him for the hell he put us through?” Jughead sat next to me as I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I really don’t know babe, I’m so sorry this is happening. But you can stay here as long as you want, you know that.” He replied. I nodded my head and sat up; Jughead put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. After a few minutes he looked down at me and asked why I was smiling. I hadn’t even realized that I was until he mentioned it.

“Because I have you comforting me right now.” I looked at him and kissed him for what felt like forever. He laid me down on the bed slowly and we kissed passionately. But this wasn’t like the other times we had sex; we took it slow. Jughead had gotten my shirt and bra off when we heard the front door open. I grabbed my clothes and quickly started getting dressed.

“Anybody home?” It was Sweet Pea, Jughead’s brother. I could hear his footsteps growing closer to the door and I wasn’t sure if I should hide. Jughead got up and went out to greet his brother while I sat on the bed awkwardly, unsure of what I should do.

“I thought you weren’t coming home until Friday.” I heard Jughead say to his brother.

“I got done with my exams early and figured there was no point in waiting. What are you doing? I thought you could invite everyone over tonight and I can catch up with the group. How’s Betty?” Sweet Pea asked. Since he was the one who supplied us with beer and pot most of the time, Sweet Pea became part of the group. Everyone loved him; he was like the big brother to all of us, not just Jughead. I wanted to go out and give him a big hug but I wasn’t sure how Jughead wanted this to play out. I wasn’t even sure if Sweet Pea was one of the people included in the ‘not knowing about us dating’ category. So I sat there and continued to listen to their conversation.

“She’s good. I’ll text everyone and let them know you’re back. I know all the girls will be excited to see you,” Jughead laughed. “Actually Betty is going to be staying with us for a while. She’s having some family problems and I told her she was welcome here. Don’t tell dad okay?” Jughead asked nervously. I didn’t know why; Sweet Pea would never kick me out.

“Of course not. Is she here already?” Sweet Pea replied.

“She was in the bathroom. Why don’t you go grab your stuff and I’ll get her.” Jughead suggested. Sweet Pea said okay and went back outside to get the rest of his bags. Jughead came back into the room and looked worried. “This is bad.”

“What are you talking about? He just said it was okay for me to stay here. I knew he would.” I was confused as to why Jughead was so anxious. He sat down next to me on the bed and kissed my cheek.

“He’s going to kill me if he finds out we’re dating. I mean first of all he won’t like that we have to keep it a secret. I definitely don’t like it. And more importantly, he knows how I usually am with girls and he doesn’t want me to treat you like that. He’ll never trust that it’s different with you.” Jughead sounded so sad and I felt awful. I hated that we had to hide our relationship but hearing it out loud from Jughead just made me feel even worse about it. And I would never want him to have to lie to Sweet Pea.

“This situation sucks so much.” It was all I could think to say. Before we could get another word in, Sweet Pea threw the door open and wrapped me up in a big bear hug. He asked me how I was and wanted to know what was happening with my parents. We all sat down and I had to retell the story all over again. This time I refused to cry; my dad wasn’t worth my tears anymore.

“You can stay as long as you want. You’re always welcome here, but you already know that.” Sweet Pea smiled and hugged me again. Then he went on and told us all about the girls he hooked up with at school. It made me laugh at how the two boys were so similar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, and Toni all arrived at the house around 9. Nobody had heard from Trev and he hadn’t replied in the group chat. Everyone went down to the basement while Sweet Pea and Jughead’s dad sat upstairs watching TV. It was so nice having Sweet Pea back home with us; we all forgot that Trev had decided to ignore us. As the night went on I noticed that Jughead was getting drunker and drunker. I wasn’t looking forward to dealing with him like that. All of the sudden the basement door opened and Trev walked down the steps.

“Trev, how are you? It took you long enough to get here!” Sweet Pea exclaimed. I gave Jughead a wary look but he was too far-gone to register it. I went and sat by Veronica to try and block out how awkward the night was getting. It was a recipe for disaster. Veronica was high and wasn’t too aware of how I was feeling either, although she wasn’t as bad as Jughead.

I got up and quickly made my way up the stairs to go into the bathroom. I needed some air. I splashed some water on my face and suddenly Jughead burst into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, giving me a big smile. Before I could say anything he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I got lost in the kiss for a moment but then pulled away. “What are you doing? Everyone is downstairs.” I scolded him.

“Exactly,” he replied, “They’re all downstairs. You just look so sexy I can’t help it.” He started to kiss my neck and my chest and I moaned.

“Jug…we can’t, not right now.” I did my best but I couldn’t stop him; I didn’t want to. His hand started to slide up my thigh and underneath my skirt and I was gone. I couldn’t resist him and he knew what to do. Jughead kissed me hard and then went to get on his knees. There was a bang on the door and we froze.

“B! Are you in there?” Veronica was on the other side of the door. “I have to pee; let me in!” I mouthed to Jughead to be quiet and hoped she would go up to the bathroom in Jughead’s room. He smiled up at me and I was confused until he slid his hands under my skirt and pulled down my panties. My heart started to race both because I was nervous and because it was so hot. I looked down and shook my head no but he ignored me. “Betty, come on!” Veronica called out as Jughead started to eat me out. He laid me down on the floor and I grabbed his hair.

After a few seconds we heard Veronica sigh and go towards the stairs. I did my best to suppress my moans but he made it really hard. “We have to do this quick, people are going to notice that we’re missing.” Jughead ignored me and kept going. I was about to finish and he stopped. I shot up and asked what he was doing.

“You make a good point, let’s go back.” Jughead stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I sat there and stared up at him with a confused and sad face. He grabbed my arm, brought me to my feet, and smiled. “I wouldn’t want them to wonder where we are.” Jughead said. He was torturing me on purpose but I didn’t know why.

“Did I do something?” I asked.

“Nope. Come on.” He opened the door for me. I just stood there for a few minutes. He honestly didn’t seem like he was upset with me; he was just messing with me. Finally I walked ahead of him and he pulled me back to give me one last passionate kiss and grabbed my ass. We went back into the basement. Everyone was too busy talking and smoking to notice that we were coming back together. Sweet Pea got up and came to me and pulled me aside.

“So Veronica told me.” He said. My heart started to pound and I was almost sweating. I was going to kill her; we agreed to keep it a secret. “You don’t have to feel bad about Trev. It’s not your fault that he still felt that way about you.” He hugged me and I saw Jughead glance over looking confused.

“Oh! Yeah I know it’s not but I just hate seeing him hurt like this.” I responded. Veronica came over to us and asked if I could drive everyone home. “Of course.” I smiled and grabbed my keys. We all piled into my car, leaving Sweet Pea and Jughead behind. I dropped each one of them off but I forgot that Trev was the last one left. It was probably the most awkward car ride I’ve suffered through.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Trev finally broke the silence. I said it was okay and that we could just forget it. “I don’t want to though.” He cut me off before I could say anything. “ Look I know I went about it the wrong way but I still have feelings for you.” I kept my eyes on the road and didn’t know what to say or do. All   
I could think was ‘please God let this be a bad dream’. Thankfully we were getting close to his house so maybe I could avoid going into this whole conversation.

“Betty? Did you hear what I said?” Trev asked me. I nodded my head but still couldn’t talk. What was I going to tell Jughead? This just made things so much more complicated. I finally pulled up to his house but he didn’t get out of the car. He turned to me and said, “Could you at least give me a chance? Maybe we could meet up and have lunch or something.” I said okay even though I didn’t want to. Trev got out and walked up to his door and turned to wave goodnight before he went inside. What the hell did I just do?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I got back to Jughead’s house but I stayed in the car for a few minutes; I didn’t know what I was going to tell him. Finally I got the courage to go inside and when I did, he was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He looked at me and smiled and my heart melted. He got up and kissed me passionately but I pulled away. “Where’s Sweet Pea?”

“He’s in his room playing some video game. Come on let's go upstairs so I can finish what I started.” He took my hand and led me towards the bedroom but I stopped him before he laid me down on the bed. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked; he could see how upset and sick I felt.

“I did something really stupid.” I responded. He looked at me and was confused. “When I was driving Trev home he told me that he still has feelings for me.” I could immediately tell how upset he was. “And…he asked if we could have lunch to talk about things.”

“Well you said no, right?” Jughead asked sounding a little concerned. I looked down and didn’t say anything. He sat down on his bed and sighed. “Why would you do that Betty? No good can come from that. It’s not like you can tell him about us or anything. I know him and he’s not going to give up unless you have a real reason.”

“I don’t know babe I just kind of freaked out. I mean it came out of nowhere and how was I supposed to just shut him down like that?”

“It’s not that hard. You just had to say you didn’t think it would be a good idea or some excuse like that.” Jughead replied. I started to get a little angry. I mean he was making it sound like it was just so easy to reject someone.

“Well of course it isn’t hard for you, you do it all the time.” As soon as the words came out of my mouth I immediately wanted to take them back. Jughead got up, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it okay? It’s just not easy for me to say no to people. I mean I can never say no to you.” I laughed half-heartedly and hoped he would laugh or at least make some kind of flirty remark.

Instead he opened the door and said, “This isn’t funny. I mean you agree to have lunch with Trev and then throw my past in my face? Yeah I was a shitty person okay? But I’m not proud of it and you’re the one who screwed up here, not me.”

“I know I just-“

“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” Jughead said as he came out of the bathroom and got into bed. I tried to apologize again but he ignored me. I stood there for a minute and then went into the bathroom. I sat on the floor and cried silently for a while until I was tired and then got into bed. I wasn’t sure if he was asleep yet but he didn’t acknowledge me and I chose to believe he was sleeping because it would hurt too much if he were ignoring me.

When I woke up in the morning I was alone in the bed. The shower was running and I lay on my back to stare at the ceiling. I just wanted to erase everything that happened last night and make it all better. I heard the water turn off and Jughead getting out of the shower. He opened the door but I didn’t look at him; I was sure that he was still angry with me. He dropped the towel and it took all my strength to not watch him get dressed.

“Are you still mad at me?” I asked, still not looking at him. He said he wasn’t and I turned to see if he was lying. “Do you remember last night?” I was worried that he didn’t have any memory of the fight. And then I realized that if he didn’t remember then I could fix it and stop myself from saying what I said.

“Yes, but I’m not mad. You’re going to meet with Trev and tell him you like someone else. I know it’s going to hurt him but there’s no scenario where someone doesn’t get hurt.” Jughead sat on the bed next to me and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

“You’re strangely calm. Are you on something?” I asked and Jughead laughed in response. He said no and then got up to lock his door. I sat up and he came back to the bed and pulled me close.

“I’m okay. I forgive you, don’t question it.” Jughead said and positioned me so that we were spooning. He started to kiss my neck and gently bite my ear. I moaned quietly and I could feel him smile against my neck. “We’re not having sex.” He whispered. I quickly turned around and asked why not. “Because I wasn’t done teasing you last night. And then you made it worse by being bad. So it’s going to be a pretty rough day for you. Now get up and hurry because we have class in about an hour.”

I shot up and scrambled to get ready. Occasionally Jughead would come in the bathroom and start to kiss my neck and down my shoulders, which made it so hard to focus. Finally I was ready with about 10 minutes to spare and I raced down the stairs and out the door. I was waiting in my car and wondering what was taking Jughead so long when he finally came out holding a small bag in his hand.

“What’s that?” I asked and pointed to the bag.

“Don’t worry about it. Let's just get to school.” Jughead replied. I sighed and put the car in drive. When we pulled up to the school I parked and went to get out of the car but he held me back. “Here go ahead and open it.” He had a mischievous smile on his face. I pulled out the tissue paper on top and found a pair of underwear at the bottom of the bag. I looked up and was confused. “Put them on.”

“What? Why? I already have some on…” I replied. He insisted I put them on so after some hesitation, I took off the pair I was already wearing and put on the new pair. “Is there a reason for this present?”

“You’ll see.” Jughead smiled, kissed me, and got out of the car. He waited for me to get out and we walked into school and met everyone by the lockers. Trev smiled at me and I could feel myself turn red. Archie asked Jughead if Sweet Pea was going to be home all summer. “I think so but he does have to go back early since he plays soccer. Athletes go back sooner than regular students.” I talked to Veronica about how I wasn’t looking forward to a test that we had coming up today.

“When is your test?” Jughead randomly asked. Veronica and I looked at him.

“Last period…why?” Veronica told him.

“Oh no reason. Just curious.” He responded. Before we could question him any further the bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

“That was weird.” Veronica said.

“I know, right? And then last night we got into this big fight but then this morning he was totally fine.” I agreed. She asked me why we got into a fight and I told her everything about how Trev wants to meet with me and how I stupidly said yes. We finally got to class and took our seats. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my underwear and I jumped. Veronica looked over at me questioningly. It happened again and again and it was freaking me out, but it was also turning me on. “I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick.” I got up and hurried out of the classroom.

The vibration kept going and it was driving me crazy. When I got into the bathroom, I ran into a stall and slammed the door. I took the underwear off and figured out why Jughead was being so weird about giving me the present.

I texted him and asked why he gave me the underwear. ‘I wasn’t done torturing you last night ’ he replied. There was a small vibrator attached in the underwear and he must have had a remote that was controlling it. I got another text from him telling me not to take them off. I was going to ignore it but then realized that if I did I would be going commando. ‘I hate you.’ I responded. He sent back a winking face and I put my phone away. I pulled up the underwear and walked back to class. So at random times during the day I would feel quick vibrations until right before my test he stopped. ‘Oh thank god.’ I thought ‘he must’ve asked about the test so he would know when to stop.’

The tests got passed out and I was on the second question when I felt the underwear vibrate. Except this time it wasn’t quick intervals. It just kept going and I was having a really hard time concentrating. Luckily no one could hear it and everyone was too focused on their test to realize what was happening to me. I tried to ignore it but it kept getting more intense. I wanted to run to the bathroom but my teacher didn’t let us leave during tests. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to finishing and then it stopped. So I took a deep breath and went back to focusing on my test. After doing a few more questions the vibrations started up again. My breath hitched and I was starting to sweat. I was praying to God that Jughead would either let me finish or just stop but I knew that he wouldn’t. Finally I decided I had to fight through it and finish up my test. When I did I ran to the bathroom and took off the underwear. The final bell rang and I went to my car to wait for Jughead.

Jughead was leaning against my car waiting for me with a smug smile. “I seriously hate you.” I said as I opened the door. He got in the passenger side and laughed.

“Come on that was hot you know it.” He replied but I just started to drive. I didn’t want to admit that I was turned on by it. “Are you still wearing them?” He asked and I shook my head. He laughed again, “I told you not to take them off.”

“Well you weren’t going to let me finish so what was the point?” I replied.

“Maybe I was going to.” He said. I looked at him and asked if he was. “No. But now you’re really going to be punished because I told you not to take them off.” We arrived at the house and he got out. “Archie is coming over to hang out so you’re going to have to wait for your punishment.” Jughead kissed me on the cheek and walked up the walkway to his house. I followed behind, dreading what was in store for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“What are you and Archie going to do?” I asked when we got in the house. I was hoping that it wasn’t going to take too long. If Jughead was going to tease me, I just wanted to get it over with.

“We’re just going to be hanging out, Sweet Pea will probably join us.” He responded. We walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Jughead set down his bag and went to use the bathroom while I collapsed on the bed. I was so tired and caught up in so much drama. Thankfully Trev hadn’t said anything about meeting up to talk today; I was still nervous of what I was going to say. Maybe I could just get away with saying I’m not interested in dating anyone. I mean that wouldn’t be as hurtful as saying I liked some guy that he can’t know about. “What are you thinking about?” Jughead startled me as he came out of the bathroom.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going to happen when I talk to Trev.” I told him and as I did, I could see that he didn’t want to talk about that. “But that doesn’t matter right now. I want to know how long this little game that you’re playing is going to last. It’s driving me crazy.” I stood up and walked over to him. Suddenly I got an idea of how to give him a taste of his own medicine. I got as close as I could to him without actually touching. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. My breathing hitched as I felt him start to get hard against my leg. We kissed fervently and he grabbed my ass and kissed my neck. Finally I pushed away and caught my breath.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Jughead asked. I shook my head and smiled. Without saying anything, I kissed his lips and then slowly bent down to my knees. While unzipping his pants I looked at him as he started panting. I pulled his pants down, pulled out his dick, and put it in my mouth. He moaned as I went down on him until his phone started ringing a few minutes later. “Don’t stop baby.” He pleaded but I ignored him and went to get his phone for him. “But…”

“Now you know how it feels.” I cut him off and he pulled up his pants and I looked down to see Archie had texted him. “Arch is on his way so I’m going to call Veronica and see if she wants to hang out.” I told him but as soon as I grabbed my phone it showed that Trev was calling me. “Um…it’s Trev. Should I answer?”

Jughead sat down on his bed and hung his head. “You might as well talk to him and get it over with.” He looked at me and I could see how upset he was. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. The call went to voicemail and I waited for him to leave his message. Jughead was right, I needed to just talk to Trev and set things straight. Then it would all be over and we could move on to being happy and carefree again.

I texted Trev and asked where he wanted to meet. He picked a coffee place near my house, which I said was fine so that he wouldn’t realize I was staying at Jughead’s house. “Look, you and the guys can play your games and I’ll just go talk to Trev to get this done with. You’ll be too distracted to think about us talking and I’ll be fine. I’ll make it as quick and as painless as possible.” I kissed him and got my keys and purse. He looked worried and sad so I kissed him again. Jughead sighed and told me to go.

As I pulled out of the driveway I practiced what I was going to say in my head over and over again. I would just tell him that I’m sorry, but that I’m not looking to date anyone. When I parked at the café I saw Trev standing in front of his car a couple spaces down. His face lit up when he saw me and I realized this wasn’t going to be as simple as I had hoped. We walked in, ordered some coffee, and grabbed a seat while we waited. Before I could say anything Trev started making his case.

“Look, I know I handled everything all wrong the other night. I’m sorry, but I just don’t know how to do all this, you know?” Trev asked me. I nodded my head and for some reason I couldn’t remember what I was going to say. “So, I was just hoping that maybe we could at least try to go on a couple dates or something.” He continued. While I sat there like a mute our names were called and he went up to get our drinks. I looked down to see a text from Veronica. I had texted her earlier and told her about how I was going to meet Trev. The text said that I had to come over after and tell her all the details. I checked to see if Jughead had texted me, but there was nothing. Trev came back and gave me my coffee. “Well, what do you think?”

“Trev, you’re one of my best friends. You know that right?” I asked and he smiled in response. “But I’m just not trying to date anyone right now. It has nothing to do with you at all. I need you to know that.” I put my hand over Trev’s and he looked so disappointed. He asked me if that was really the reason or if I was just trying to spare his feelings. “It is, I promise.”

“So, when you are ready to date we can revisit this, right?” Trev asked and there was a hint of hope in his voice. It was clear that I couldn’t get away with this lie. I looked down and told him that I was lying; I had feelings for someone else. “Who? Actually don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. You didn’t have to lie to me in the first place, Betty. I’m a big boy and I can handle myself.” Trev stood up and left in a huff. I sat there and I felt like shit. I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to tell him that. My phone started to ring and I was upset to see that it was only Veronica. It would be really nice to hear from Jughead right now. When I picked up the phone Veronica could immediately tell things had gone wrong. She told me to get in my car and come to her right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
As I was driving I kept glancing down at my phone to see if there was any word from Jughead, but still there was nothing. I parked in front of Veronica’s house, walked inside, and started to cry. Veronica could barely understand anything I was saying but finally I calmed down enough to tell her what had happened. I sat down on her couch and she left me to get us something to drink. She came back with a couple shot glasses and vodka. “This’ll do.” Veronica joked as she poured us each a shot. So we sat there talking it all out and drinking. I did most of the drinking; I just wanted to forget everything that had just happened.

I woke up hours later in the arms of Jughead carrying me out of Veronica’s house. She apologized to him as he walked out of the house. “What happened? Jug, it’s rude to just leave Veronica. Bring me back; we were having fun.” I struggled to get away when he put me down to get me in the car.

“Babe, please just get in the car. Veronica is fine.” Jughead pleaded with me. He sounded tired and frustrated.

“We were having fun,” I repeated. “And I can drive so just give me my keys and I’ll meet you back home later.” I held out my hand and waited for my keys, but he just buckled my seatbelt and shut my door. “What the hell? I don’t want to go! I’m not ready!” I yelled as Jughead walked around the back of his car. He got into the driver’s seat and started up the car, ignoring my protests. I didn’t want to go home yet because I didn’t want to talk about everything that happened with Trev. Plus I couldn’t fully remember what did actually happen. While I was thinking about all of this I started to fall asleep again and didn’t wake up until Jughead was putting me to bed.

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache ever. Jughead was talking to Veronica on the phone. “Yeah I think we’re just going to skip school today. She got pretty fucked up last night. No, don’t apologize Veronica; you didn’t force her to drink so much. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. She’ll probably text you later.” He hung up and turned to see that I was awake. “It’s about time. I’m going to make us some breakfast.” He came and kissed me on my forehead and then left to go to the kitchen. I sat up and saw that it was 8 in the morning. Jughead was right; we were definitely going to have to miss school today. The light was too bright so I got up to close the blinds, but I heard Jughead and Sweet Pea talking downstairs. I went to the top of the stairs and listened. “She just got pretty wasted last night so I let her sleep in my bed. We’re going to stay in today so that she can recuperate a little.” Jughead explained to his brother. Sweet Pea responded saying that he could come check in on me. As soon as I heard that I ran back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

I heard Sweet Pea walking up the stairs and pretended to be asleep when he walked in. “I know you’re awake,” He laughed. “Do you need anything?” I shook my head no and closed my eyes again. I wanted to fall back asleep and put off the conversation that was inevitable with Jughead. “Jug’s making a big breakfast for us so just relax until he’s done.” Sweet Pea told me as he closed the blinds for me, shutting the door when he left.

After a couple of minutes I could smell the bacon from downstairs and decided to go down to keep Jughead company. I put on some pants and heard him call to tell me that the food was ready. “I put some Advil next to your plate. I’m sure you’re not feeling great right now.” The food was set out on the table and Jughead pulled my chair out for me. I looked at him questioningly; he was being weird. “I want to hear about yesterday and I thought I could butter you up with all of this.” He explained to me. I looked down at my plate to avoid any eye contact with him.

“Do we really need to talk about it right now?” I asked, hoping he would let it go. But he nodded his head and said it was important. “Fine. I tried just telling him that I wasn’t looking for a boyfriend, but he didn’t believe me. So I had to tell him that I liked someone else. He asked who it was, but then said not to tell him. He ended up leaving in a huff. That’s when I went to Veronica and drank way too much. That was my day.” Suddenly Sweet Pea appeared from upstairs and joined us at the table. I was grateful for his presence; now I wouldn’t have to talk about it anymore.

Jughead sat beside me and Sweet Pea sat across from us. As I went to take a bite to eat my pancakes I felt Jughead’s hand slowly move up my thigh. I tensed up and looked at him with a scolding look. He continued to slide his hand up my thigh and under my pajama shorts, but stopped before he could push my underwear aside. Gently and slowly he circled my clit with his thumb. It was torture; I had to continue eating and try not to focus on the pleasure. Finally he pushed my underwear aside and slid two fingers into my wet pussy as I gasped quietly. Sweet Pea sat across from us completely oblivious to what was happening as he scarfed down his breakfast.

Sweet Pea finished and stood up, which made me jump. He thanked Jughead for breakfast and went back to his room. All the while Jughead continued to finger me very slowly in and out.

“Why do you do this to me?” I moaned.

“Do what?” He asked me.

“You tease me in front of other people and it’s so hard to concentrate.”

“That’s kind of the idea,” Jughead laughed. “I just think you need something to relax you and distract you from everything that happened yesterday.” He stopped fingering me and stood up, holding his other hand out for me to grab. We walked upstairs and he shut the door. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me in close. “We’re going to take it nice and slow. I want you to feel better.” Jughead said and kissed me passionately.

He pulled my shirt over my head as I stepped out of my pajama bottoms and underwear. He laid me back on his bed and kissed me from my neck to my breasts, then continued to leave soft kisses down my body as he worked his way down to pussy. I moaned in anticipation and clutched the bed beneath me. He was slowly teasing me with his tongue and I grew closer and closer until I had to suppress my moans so that Sweet Pea wouldn’t hear me. I pulled Jughead on top of me, heard him unzip his pants, and then he filled me up making me gasp. Slowly he started to move and I was panting. All of the sudden the bedroom door opened and Sweet Pea was standing in the doorway.

“Hey guys did you want- what the hell??” Sweet Pea cried out. He looked so angry I thought he might actually attack Jughead. I was frozen while Jughead jumped up and covered me in the comforter. “What are you guys doing? Jug, we need to talk. Now.” Sweet Pea ordered and then shut the door behind him. We got up and started to get dressed.

As I pulled on my bottoms I looked at Jughead and asked what was going to happen. “I don’t know. Nothing good.” He sounded nervous and hurried to get dressed. I was putting my shirt on when Jughead rushed out of the room. Faintly I could hear the two boys arguing in Sweet Pea’s room, but I couldn’t quite make out the words. I quietly opened the door and snuck down the hall. “It’s different, okay? I’m not going to hurt her.” Jughead told his brother.

“I don’t believe you. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit and you know that. You may think it’s different, but you’re going to see some other girl and change your mind. She’ll end up broken hearted and I’m not going to let that happen. This isn’t going to happen.” Sweet Pea responded. It got quiet, but I waited for Jughead to fight back. Sweet Pea couldn’t just say it’s done. After a few minutes I realized Jughead wasn’t going to be able to stand up to his older brother so I took matters into my own hands.

“Yes, it is.” I said as I walked into the room. “Sweet Pea, I love you, but you don’t get to dictate our relationship. I know he won’t hurt me. And if he does, well then I’m a big girl and I’ll survive it."

“So everyone knows then?” Sweet Pea asked us. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. “Exactly. This isn’t a relationship, Betty. I don’t know what it is, but you can’t just have sex with a person and call it a relationship.” He said. I got so angry and upset that I turned around and slammed the door as I left. The door opened behind me, but I didn’t look back to see who it was. I went into Jughead’s room and sat on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead walked in and locked the door behind him. “I should’ve backed you up. I just-“

“I get it. I’m not mad at you. It’s just- he can’t just do that you know? And he doesn’t know what’s going to happen to us.” I said angrily. He sat next to me and put his hand over mine on my leg.

“It’s going to be okay. I mean we knew it was going to happen eventually, right?” Jughead reassured me. I shrugged and leaned my head against his shoulder. He kissed my head and suggested I shower. “Just go in and forget everything, okay?” I nodded and wiped my tears away. “I would join you, but I need to talk to Sweet Pea some more. He needs to know how I feel.”

“How do you feel?” I asked.

Jughead paused for a moment and then looked into my eyes, “I love you.” My heart melted and I kissed him fervently. It was hard, but finally I pulled back and told him I loved him too.

“Are you sure you have to talk to him right now? I mean he might need some time to calm down.” I pleaded. Jughead thought for a moment and then smiled at me. I put my hand out and we went in to take a shower.

When we stepped out Jughead sighed. “Okay now I really have to go talk to him.” But I ignored him and pulled him against my naked body.

“Not yet. I’m not done.” I told him.

“I’m pretty sure you were done in there at least twice.” He joked and I playfully swatted at him. He caught my hand and put it around his neck. At the same time he started to kiss my neck and I reached my other hand down to feel his dick get hard under my touch. This went on for a while, but then he pulled away. “I really need to talk to him baby.” Jughead said and kissed my forehead. I pouted, but let him get dressed. He kissed me once more and then walked out to go see Sweet Pea.

I brushed out my hair, got dressed, and tried to hear if Sweet Pea and Jughead were arguing, but neither of them sounded angry. It made me sigh in relief; I didn’t want this to cause a rift between them. After what felt like forever, Sweet Pea knocked on the door and the door opened. I looked up at him, not sure of what he was going to say.

“I’m sorry. I know you can handle yourself, but you have to understand why I feel this way.” Sweet Pea apologized. I nodded my head in response. “And I know you don’t want to hear this again, but what you two are doing, it’s not a relationship. You shouldn’t be afraid or ashamed of being together.” I went to interrupt, but he put his hand up. “Jug explained the circumstances and I’m not telling you guys to end this. I realize it’s not my place and I know you two love each other, but if this is going to be something real you eventually have to tell everyone, Trev included. That’s all I wanted to say.” He concluded.

“Thank you.” I got up and gave him a hug.

“And try to limit the amount of sex you have; these walls aren’t that thick.” He said to lighten the mood. It made me blush from embarrassment, but also chuckle a little bit.

While I sat on the bed and waited for Jughead to come back in the room I couldn’t help but keep thinking about what Sweet Pea said. He was right; if we wanted a real relationship then people would have to know. It was just so scary to think about; I didn’t know how it would impact our other relationships with our friends. Eventually we would either have to tell them or they would figure it out by themselves. I was pretty sure Archie, Toni, and Cheryl would be happy for us. If not they would at least be okay with it, but Trev would be far from okay. What if the rest of them turned against us because we hurt Trev? Veronica was understanding because she’s my friend and loves me, but I couldn’t be totally sure about Cheryl or Toni. Archie could go either way I think; he’s not very controversial.

Jughead walked in and saw that I was starting to get upset. “What’s wrong? What did Sweet Pea say to you? Damn it, he said he was okay with this.” He came to sit beside me and put his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him.

“He didn’t say anything hurtful. Well kind of. I don’t know; he just talked about how we had to tell everyone what we’re doing. And he’s right, you know? I love you and you love me, but that’s not enough to make a real relationship.” I explained. “What do we do?”

“I don’t want to tell everyone. Not yet. We’re just in this perfect bubble and I don’t want to deal with the Trev stuff because it’ll pop the bubble. Can we just wait? A little while longer?” He asked me. I kissed his cheek and nodded my head. “Thank you. However the guys kind of wanted to come over tonight…”

I paused for a moment and then responded. “I don’t see why they can’t. Unless you don’t want them to.”

“No I don’t mind either way. I just wanted to check with you.” He told me. We kissed and I stood up and slowly got undressed.


End file.
